The Dawn/Spike Chronicles
by Fangirl Jessums
Summary: Ok, this is just me getting giddy with spike/dawnness. NOTE THE G RATING, ALL THOSE WITH DIRTY MINDS! and if you're still 'ewing', she's 18 in this story. }hey, angel was 230 something and buffy was what? 17?{
1. Default Chapter

>>A/N...this was originally a cordy angel song i had for a fic and might still be...urm, and yeah people, dawn's 18 in this story....maybe i'll continue it =) song belongs to lifehouse  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
**>>I'm finding my way back to sanity again  
>>Though I don't really know what  
>>I am gonna do when I get there  
>>Take a breath and hold on tight  
>>Spin around one more time   
>>And gracefully fall back in the arms of grace  
  
**Dawn smiled excitedly, changing in her walk-in closet. "Yanno one of these days you are *so* going to get tired of me babbling."  
"You don't babble, Nibblet, you go on." He smiled a tiny bit at her closet door.  
"Which is code for babble, right?"  
"Sure Nibblet."  
" 'Sure Nibblet'. I sound like an entree when you say that. "  
"You aren't an entree. You're the thing before that."  
"The appetizer?" Her head peeked out from her closet. "Gee thanks."  
He smiled a little. "I aim to please."  
"So I'm like soup or salad or something?"  
"Basically." She smiled and fell silent, coming out of her closet with some sweat pants and a tank on. She laid down on the bed, reaching for the light and smiling when he got it for her. "Thanks, Spike."  
"No problem, luv." A moment of awkwardness and then a kiss goodnight. A kiss neither was expecting.  
  
**>>I am hanging on every word you say  
>>And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
>>That's alright, alright with me  
>>'Cause I want nothing more  
>>Than to sit outside Heaven's door  
>>And listen to you breathing  
>>Is where I want to be  
  
**"Spike?" she whispered.  
"Yes, luv?" he looked down at her.  
"Stay here? With me? At least until i fall asleep?" He smiled slightly.   
"Always." He laid next to her, not touching her at all, for fear she might pull away and leave him burnt as her sister had.  
"Spike?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Tell me a story." A smile played on her lips as she turned her head to look at him.  
"What kind of story?"  
"A love-ish, fairy tale story."  
"You want *me* to tell *you* a fairy tale."  
"Yep."  
"I don't tell fairy tales."  
"Please? For me?"  
He sighed. "Fine. Once there was a lonely prince..." He started and she smiled.  
  
**>>I am looking past the shadows  
>>Of my mind into the truth and I'm  
>>Trying to identify the voices in my head  
>>God, which one's you  
>>Let me feel one more time  
>>What it feels like to feel and  
>>Break these calluses off of me  
>>One more time  
>>Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
>>And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
>>That's alright, alright with me  
>>'Cause I want nothing more  
>>Than to sit outside Heaven's door  
>>And listen to you breathing  
>>Is where I want to be  
  
**Five minutes later she was sound asleep and he was listening to her breathe. True, he told her he was leaving after she fell asleep, but...  
He rolled over. Maybe it'll make tomorrow better. He listened to her breathing, counting in time to it, until he fell into a long awaited peaceful sleep.  
  
**>>I don't want a thing from you  
>>Guess you're tired of me waiting  
>>For the scraps to fall   
>>Off of your table to the ground  
>>I just want to be here now  
>>I am hanging on every word you say  
>>And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
>>That's alright, alright with me  
>>'Cause I want nothing more  
>>Than to sit outside Heaven's door  
>>And listen to you breathing  
>>Is where I want to be  
  
**


	2. Dancing

A/N- ack, i was thinking dawn/spikey ness while listening to this song and it sounded pretty good.  
  
Dawn snuck around the house, making sure it was empty. Satisfied, she walked to the cd player, placing a cd in and pausing it while she cleared off the living room floor. She stretched, wearing a pair of stretchy but tight black pants and a loose baby blue tee shirt with white socks. She was 18, true, but everyone has a guilty pleasure. Mandy Moore's "We're Dancing" filtered through the speakers as she began using her six years of ballet knowledge to dance smoothly but not like a seven year old, either. With her eyes closed, she mentally pictured what it would be like if anyone caught her and smirked, blushing a little. Too bad she was too caught up in what she was doing and too close to the CD player to hear the front door open. She did a little spin with a jump and landed gracefully on her toes.  
  
Spike grinned. True, she'd kill him after this but it was entertaining. He tilted his head to the side at times to get a "better look". It lasted about three more minutes before she finished and teetered and fell, opening her eyes to see him with a grin plastered on.  
"Spike?!" her eyes widened. "Um, how long were you here and how much did you see?"  
"Long enough and I saw as much as I needed to." He walked over and helped her up. "You never told me you were a dancer." She smiled a little, that angelic little innocent smile she had.   
"I'm not."  
"Could've fooled me." He picked her up, sitting her in his lap as he sat down. She grinned and kissed him on the cheek.   
"Stop being mean."  
"I'm not." He kissed her, then kissed her nose.  
"I hate it when you do that."   
"Do what?"  
"Get out of punishment with a kiss." He grinned.  
"It's what I do best."  
"With me, I hope!"  
"Only with you, nibblet."  
"Good." She kissed him again, smiling to herself. How they had gotten together still baffled her beyond reason, but she didn't care. As long as he was there. And he'd always be there, right? She mentally kicked herself for even thinking about it. Right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N- short, i know. I'm trying to get a buffy-finds-out plot going here. lol  
  
  
FLAME, my children of the night! FLAME! 


End file.
